Savages
thumb|250pxSavages 'é uma canção de destaque no filme da Disney Pocahontas, cantada por dois lados: o governador Ratcliffe e os colonos ingleses e chefe Powhatan e os nativos americanos. Há duas partes desta canção, com Pocahontas juntando-se na segunda parte. Letra 'Ratcliffe: What can you expect From filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse! Their skin's a hellish red They're only good when dead They're vermin, as I said And worse Coro: They're savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Barely even human Coro: Savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me Which means they must be evil We must sound the drums of war! Ratcliffe e Coro: They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Now we sound the drums of war! Powhatan: This is what we feared The paleface is a demon The only thing they feel at all is greed Kekata: Beneath that milky hide There's emptiness inside Coro: I wonder if they even bleed They're savages! Savages! Barely even human Savages! Savages! Powhatan: Killers at the core Kekata: They're different from us Which means they can't be trusted Powhatan: We must sound the drums of war Coro: They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one Then we sound the drums of war Coro: Savages! Savages! Ben: Let's go kill a few, men! Coro: Savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Now it's up to you, men! Todos: Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war! Parte 2 Pocahontas: Is there nothing I can do? Will this really be the end? Is it only death that waits Just around the riverbend? Ratcliffe: This will be the day. (Let's go men!) Powhatan: This will be the morning. (Bring out the prisoner.) Coro: We will see them dying in the dust. Pocahontas: I don't know what I can do. Still I know I've got to try. Ratcliffe e Coro: Now we make them pay. Pocahontas: Eagle help my feet to fly. Coro: Now without a warning. Pocahontas: Mountain help my heart be great. Coro: Now we leave em blood and bone and rust. Pocahontas: Spirits of the Earth and Sky. Coro: It's them or us. Pocahontas: Please don't let it be too late. Coro: They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking.... Índios: Savages! Colonos: Savages! Índios: Demons! Colonos: Devils! Ratcliffe: Kill them! Índios: Savages! Colonos: Savages! Ratcliffe e Coro: What are we waiting for? Coro: Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left. Pocahontas: How loud are the drums of the war? Coro: Well will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Índios: Now we sound the drums of war! Colonos: Of course it means the drums of war! Pocahontas: Is this the death of all I love carried in the drum of war? Versão brasileira Ratcliffe: O que esperar desses pagãos nojentos? Dessa maldita raça e horrível cor Eu sei o que merecem São bons quando falecem São bichos, animais, ou pior Coro: São bárbaros, bárbaros Ratcliffe: Não são nem humanos Coro: Bárbaros, bárbaros Ratcliffe: vamos atacar Afastem nos daqui Eles merecem guerra Os tambores vão rufar Coro: São bárbaros, bárbaros Índio é uma fera Que teremos que matar Powhatan: Era o que eu temia O branco é um demônio Dinheiro é o deus Em que eles crêem Kekata: Bem sei que os brancos são Vazios no coração Nem sangue acho que eles têm Coro: São bárbaros, bárbaros Não são nem humanos Bárbaros, bárbaros Powhatan: Gostam de matar Kekata: Não são iguais a nós Partimos para a guerra Powhatan: Os tambores vão rufar Coro: São bárbaros, bárbaros Dois guerreiros: Vamos matar este Coro: E os tambores vão rufar São bárbaros, bárbaros Nate: Queremos matá-los Coro: Bárbaros, bárbaros Ratcliffe: Vamos massacrar Coro: Bárbaros, bárbaros Não são nem humanos Os tambores vão rufar. Parte 2 Ratcliffe: Já amanheceu (Vamos homens) Powhatan: Já rompeu a aurora (Tragam o prisioneiro) Coro: Vamos liquidando o que encontrar Pocahontas: Eu não sei o que fazer Mas eu tenho que tentar Ratcliffe e Coro: Vamos nos vingar Pocahontas: Águia me faça voar Coro: Já chegou a hora Pocahontas: Coração tem que agüentar Espíritos que estão no céu Coro: O inimigo temos que matar É eles ou nós Pocahontas: Venham já nos socorrer Coro: Pois é um bando de nojentos Bárbaros Bárbaros Porcos Diabos Ratcliffe: Matem, o que vão esperar Coro: Bárbaros Bárbaros Destruam essa raça Que é uma desgraça Pocahontas: Quem ouve o tambor rufar? Coro: Os tambores vão rufar Os tambores vão rufar Bárbaros Bárbaros Ratcliffe: O índio vai tentar Agora apaziguar Coro: E os tambores... vão... Pocahontas: Tudo que amo vai findar os tambores já vão rufar Coro: Ru...far... Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de Pocahontas Categoria:Reprises Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções de vídeo games